johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfenstein: The New Order
Summary Wolfenstein: The New Order tells the story of our Hero: B.J. Blazkowitcz in a world with an out of sync timeline. Story The year is 1946, and World War 2 is still going on as the Axis Alliance has gained the upper hand over the Allies. B.J. Blazkowitcz and his unit are fighting the Nazis in Poland and they discover a special Nazi weapon program consisting of Robots and other mutants, they were captured by the Nazi scientist named Deathshead, but managed to escape, but B.J. was left effectively brain-dead during the escape, but he was founded by a polish doctor named Anya Oliwa who cared for him during his state of immobility. B.J. would stay in the hospital for 14 years. Once he came to his senses in the year 1960, he discovers that the Axis went on to win the war. Now with the entire continent of Europe under Nazi control (and with the United States and Asia under Nazi occupation). B.J. and Anya must lead a team of freedom fighters to victory over the Global Nazi Superpower. Game Modes Resume Resume where you left off in B.J.'s campaign to liberate Europe from the Nazis. New Start a New Game as you take on the horde of Nazi soldiers all over again. Chapters Replay the chapters of the game that you have already played in this mode. Options Change the gameplay and controls of the game as well as the volume and the brightness of the game. Extras View the treasures and even unlock codes to create more gameplay modes in this mode and even listen to the records you have collected. Johnny's views General Thoughts Because I like classic games (and Wolfenstein is one of them) I thought to give this game a try. Though, I thought it was going to be just another classic game marginalized by the modern gaming market (in Wolfenstein's case, it would be another Call of Duty hybrid). But, it's more than that. Here's my reviews. Graphics The graphics are what you expect in a modern game. They're clear, fluid and even dynamic. The lighting is fantastic and the backgrounds and even the character models are stunning. but there are times where the graphics are a bit flat and not very detailed. Grade: A- Music The music is like in a typical action movie. It's almost non-existant in some spots (like when you're sneaking around) and fast-paced (when fighting enemies). So, there's nothing really special about the game's soundtrack. Personally, I would like to hear some of the old tracks from the original PC game to pay homage to a great game. But there are some compensation, when you collect a phonographic record you can listen to the song. But it isn't enough to make up for a nearly non-existant soundtrack. Grade: D- Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are very good. The gunshots, the plane engines and even the sound of robot mechanics are very crisp sounding and very accurate for the devices. The voices are also good and very versatile. Unlike in the original PC game where the German is grammatically incorrect. The German in this game is quite accurate as well as Polish. Though, sometimes B.J.'s voice can sound very low, in fact so low that you can barely hear him (even if the game's volume is turned all the way up). Grade: A- Gameplay/Controls The gameplay in this game is not what you would expect from a modern FPS. It focuses more on the true core of the genre instead of being one big interactive movie. B.J. can do a lot in this game. He can lean not just left and right (to peek in and out of cover) he can even look up and lean down onto the ground to hit low targets or to reduce his chances of getting shot. He can also swim and be underwater (though he can't survive underwater for very long). There's even a great system of weapons that B.J. can use and even keep instead of dropping a weapon in order to use another. Stealth in this game is also more simpler than in the James Bond games as you can slip by and even eliminate enemies more easily as well as trying to eliminate a commander who can call in for reinforcements instead of every enemy having the ability to do that. The hit detection in this game is also very accurate as you can hit enemies even if not using the weapon's sights (like you have to do in 007 Legends). The difficulty is also reasonable (Unlike in Aliens: Colonial Marines where the difficulty can be overwhelmingly hard even on the easy setting), in fact you can change the difficulty during gameplay if you either like a challenge at a certain point or if things are getting too tough for you to handle. There's also a wide variety of items that can restore your health or armor (E.G. First-Aid Kits, Food, Body Armor and Robotic metal), you can also overcharge your heath (which lasts temporarily) to last longer in battle. The game also gives you the oppertunity to play it in 2 different timelines (depends on who you let live either Fergus or Wyatt) and you can even collect special power ups that either increase your overall health or increase the value of armor pickup items. The controls in the game are what you would expect from a modern FPS, but you can always change the controller layout at anytime, even during gameplay. Grade: A+ Replay Value This game has a lot you can collect and view in the extras mode. Like in the original PC games, you can collect European treasures (though they don't give you extra points) you can also collect letters and read them, you can even collect Phonographic Records of certain bands or certain singers (one of them is a Nazi-controlled version of The Beatles) You can even perform certain tasks to receive a power-up that can either increase your overall health or increase the value of armor pickup items. You can even unlock specific game modes by collecting enigma code books and unlocking that code. Grade: A+ Final Thoughts I would like to think that my hunt for a halfway decent FPS game is finally over thanks to this game. It remains true to the classic FPS games with it's series of Health and Armor restoring items as well as mixing it in with some halfway decent modern game mechanics. Though, the only real problem is that this game is not only quite violent, but it also has depictions of sex (B.J. and Anya get it on in a few points in the game) and there's also a scene where B.J. tries out some hallucinogenic drug (depending on who you save in the first stage of the game). So, a lot of reasons why this game is rated M. So, if you're playing this game, make sure there are no children around. Overall Grade: A-